This invention relates to a chimney reinforcement device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which may be secured to a damaged or sound chimney for strengthening the existing framework of the chimney.
Various references uncovered in the prior art provide devices for reducing the chance of a brick chimney toppling during an earthquake. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,952 to Jackson discloses a chimney reinforcing device comprising four angle iron extending on the exterior corners of the chimney that are tied together by one or more cables for increasing the resistance thereof to destruction during an earthquake. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,468 to Stone discloses a roof support assembly for securing a prefabricated metal chimney to a sloped roof.
Despite all these chimney reinforcing devices, there is still a further need to provide an improved chimney reinforcement device. Such a chimney reinforcement device should be capable of being adjusted to accommodate chimneys of various sizes. Moreover, such a chimney reinforcement device should be capable of sufficiently strengthening the existing framework of a damaged or old chimney by securing rigid brackets thereabout and subsequently anchoring them to the building structural materials underneath the roof covering.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.